The Fallen Saga
81. The Choice '' ''Plot: Reward: ''Powerpuff Girls joins the team (replacements for Terra, Kota and Starkiller) ''82. The Final Frontier '' ''Plot: 83. Story Believers '' ''Plot: 84. Recall '' ''Plot: '' ''85. Teamwork '' ''Plot: '' ''86. Spirits of the Ancestors '' ''Plot: '' ''87. Real Identities '' ''Plot: ''Following the advise from Pocahontas, the team travels to Russia and have been reunited with Aladdin and friends, Roger Rabbit, Bakumaru, Phineas, Ferb, Ash, Pikachu, Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws. As they heard about the only survivor of a Russian family, the gang joins forces with Dimitri and Anya as they will travel to Paris to find out more about her family timeline. But, along the way, they have also heard about an undead man destroy her family. Ratchet and Clank knows only one villain who really hates her family..Rasputin! As he joined forces with Shego, Jakel, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Blackfire and Control Freak, he resurected Jafar and plans to destroy the last of her family line and finally destroy Ratchet and the gang once and for all. With a mission this intense, one of the members must have a life-risking plan to save them... ''88. The Search for Cloud '' ''Plot: ''With Cloud's sacrifice, the team believes that he is still alive, because of Tifa's help while fighting Seperioth. With only that clue on their minds, they travel to New York and met Fiviel, a mouse who was searching his family. He decided to help them find Cloud by finding his family in return. So, they joined forces to find them, only to find many twists, many turns and many encounters. As a new villain named Warren T. Rat plans to get rid of the mice, they thought that's what they'll find Fiviel's family and Cloud. Little do they know, Maleficent, Bane and Dr. Blowhole plans to find Cloud and experiment his light and dark powers, to create an deadly armada. They thought it would be handy to the Brotherhood of Evil... ''89. Traitors '' ''Plot: '' ''90. The Fate of Supergirl '' ''Plot: 91. The Return of Calypso '' ''Plot: 92. The Revenge of Captain Hook '' ''Plot: 93. Virus Attack '' ''Plot: 94. Real Spy Test '' Plot: After their victory on defeating Thrax and saving Kota, the team travels to the Bahamas when they came across their friends: Black Canary, Smokescreen, Green Arrow, Genie, Iago and the legendary agent himself, James Bond. As they joined forces, they may need info about the Brotherhood of Evil and Queen La's plans. James has to trust Ratchet and the gang and them alone. He knows that the only place to find the information they need is inside Casino Royale. However, Le Chiffre, along with the Shadow Man, Demona, Shockwave and a new threat, Roulette, will stop them from getting the info... ''95. True Arabian Nights '' ''Version: Recobbled Plot: '' ''96. Life of a Spider: Part 1 - A New Hero '' ''Plot: 97. Life of a Spider - Part 2: Power Control Plot: 98. Life of a Spider - Part 3: True Darkness '' ''Plot: 99. Last Strike: Part 1 - Teared Apart '' ''Plot: 100. Last Strike: Part 2 - All For One '' ''Plot: '' ''Galactus Strikes (5-Part Finale) Part 1: The Bond of Friendship '' ''Plot: Part 2: Hero or Villain? '' ''Plot: While Starkiller and Kota repairs the Iron Gaint, the team travels to Game Central, a place where video game characters do their jobs. They came across Wreck-It Ralph, a villain from 'Fix-It Felix' and tries to find a medal, his own way. However, the gang believes he, maybe, is on to something VERY bad. Ratchet, Clank, X-R, Cloud, Tifa, Silver, Ashoka, Alister, Blossom and Zack decided to follow him, only to find 'Hero's Duty', a first-person shooter game who can win a medal when completed the game. While Sasha and the remaining members goes to the 'Fix-It Felix' world and find some info about the game worlds. As Ratchet and the gang stopped Wreck-It Ralph, they found out that King Candy, along with two deadliest mercenaries, has a devestating plan for global domination... Part 3: Ultimate Destines '' ''Plot: Part 4: Ultron's Last Stand Plot: Part 5: 'Till All Are One' '' ''Plot: